Camp St Hemlock
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: All the Domino school systems are FORCED into this new camp. It a campt to widen your teamwork skills with other people that you hate, or don't even know. Will they survive the hights, the horrors, and the stupidity!
1. You can't be serious

Chapter 1  
  
Seto had his arms crossed, his eyes focused on nothing but the bus window next to him. "Hey Kaiba." Seto completely ignored Yugi. He just couldn't believe it. The Domino school system was sending all the schools to one camp that they had just finished. It would teach teamwork between all students with their classmates and classmates from other schools.  
  
"Come on Kaiba. You can say something. I mean, we are going to have to use teamwork." Tea added. Seto still sat still. He now hated school even more than he did 5 minutes ago. The bus hauled to a stop. Seto moved his eyes from the window to the front of the bus.  
  
"Class of Domino High, please step out of the vehicle in a orderly manner and your cabin consolers will come to you with your cabin mates." The high school classmates stepped out of their seats. "I can't believe they treat us like little kids..." Joey muttered stepping out the bus with Tea, Yugi, and Tristan.  
  
A consoler walked over to the 3 looking at a clip board. "Are you 3 Yugi Motou, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardener?" The 3 nodded. "Well, I'm Sally and I'm your cabin consoler." Tea smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Sally smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Come on," she lead them, then stopped. "Oh wait, I think you would know who I am looking for. Do you know Seto Kaiba?" Their mouths dropped. "You can't be serious..." Tea said.  
  
"Uh... Kaiba! How are we always stuck wit ya?!" Joey asked himself clutching his hand into a fist. "Come on, I show you." Yugi tugged Sally over to Seto who was leaning against one of the cabins being completely still, scanning the camp site.  
  
"Ah, Seto Kaiba. These are your cabin mates." Seto shook his head, "Every time..." Seto said under his breath and walked over to Sally. Sally looked to her clip board again. "Who are we looking for next?" Yugi asked. "We're looking for 2 students from Domino Elementary School."  
  
"Oh, I know a lot of them." Tea said. Everyone turned to Tea. "How do you know kids from there Tea?" Tristan asked. "I've got a sister there. They're ether classmates that annoy her, classmates who pound her, or Mokuba."  
  
"Ah, I see." Everyone turned back to Sally. "What's up?"  
  
"I think I found our cabin mates." Sally lead them through some hundreds of little elementary school kids. They stopped. Niomi and Mokuba looked up. "Tea?! Seto?! What are you doing here?!" Mokuba said jumping to his feet. "You guys know each other?" Sally asked.  
  
"Um... check the last names" Niomi said. Sally turned to the clip board. She looked up, "Oh... your related^-^U"  
  
"On the other hand..." Mokuba walked beside Seto, "I was thinking we were gonna get stuck with Suzuki or Carlo..." Sally smiled. "Oh, you know Suzuki and Carlo Revera?" Mokuba looked up to Sally. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"They are the last cabin mates on my list." Niomi and Mokuba fell over. "You cannot be serious!"  
  
"Hey, this camp is about team work." Sally and the YGO gang ventured through the children. "Hey, what's this camp called anyway?"  
  
"Camp St. Hemlock." Everyone sighed, "Good enough for me" Niomi said to herself as they met up with Suzuki and Carlo. "Hey, what the fuck are you geeks doing here?"  
  
"Here we go again..." Niomi said to herself sighing. "Hey Gardener, tell it to my fist!" Suzuki held up his fist. Niomi held up hers, "Fine by me!" They were about to pounce at each other when Sally jumped in between them.  
  
"Hold it you 2. You guys are gonna have to get along or you'll have bigger trouble in the cabin." Everyone turned to Sally. "We're sleeping in the same cabin?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You can't be doing this to us." Sally laughed and placed her hands on her hip. "Do you know why the school system put you guys together?"  
  
"Suing the school system..." Seto said to himself. "Why?"  
  
"Because they want you guys to work together. So can I get you guys to do that?" Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Mokuba nodded. "I still think you guys are geeks" Suzuki siad as they entered the cabin. "And I still think you're a moron" Niomi said to herself. They glared at each other.  
  
"Ok, I think Niomi should be with me" Tea announced. "Why Tea?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, why, I don't wanna be stuck with your snoring." Yugi, Joey, and Tristan chuckled. "#1, I don't snore. #2, I can't trust you and Mokuba sharing a bunk bed." The cabin fell silent.  
  
"You know, that's the number one rule of Camp St. Hemlock, no sexuality issues with any of your cabin mates." Everyone went to a separate bunk bed.  
  
This is the bunk bed pairings:  
  
Joey and Yugi  
  
Tea and Niomi  
  
Seto and Mokuba  
  
Carlo and Suzuki  
  
Tristan by himself cause he sucks...  
  
Sally went over to the door. "Ok, you guys get settled in and come to the flag when you hear the bell ring twice." Sally left the cabin. Leaving the 9 together... alone. "This sucks, I have to be stuck with the girly boy" Carlo said, sneering at Mokuba. "I am not a girly boy!"  
  
"Yeah you are..." Mokuba and Carlo met eyes, both glaring. Niomi ran and forced them out of their death glare. "Will you guys quit it? If we EVER plan to survive this camp, we're gonna have to have our own rules."  
  
"Ok, you geeks keep away from us..." Seto stated. "And you whimps stay away from us" Suzuki stated. "Well, that's pretty straight forward..." Tea said. And so began the beginning of hell for our young heros. ************************************************************************ HiKari: Ha! Ha! I laugh at them for sticking them with their enemies. Niomi: Isn't there a place called Hemlock? HiKari: Ok, ok, so this is a mix between Camp St. Charles and Hemlock, so what? Not like anyone will know. Niomi: You know you just told them. HiKari: Oh screw that! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Onward to the peanut butter!

Chapter 2  
  
The bell rang twice, and the YGO gang, along with Carlo and Suzuki, went to the flagpole. They looked around. There were tons of students, some that the YGO gang knew, and some they had never seen in their life. A blonde person stepped in front of all of them.  
  
"Hello young students of Domino, my name is Hannah Lawrence and you are about to experience the power of teamwork, and trust." Seto just rolled his eyes. Nothing could ever change him, couldn't anyone realize that by now?  
  
"Your cabin masters will guide you to your activities, which will enhance your teamwork capabilities." Everyone just stood there blinking. "Or... just do the activites and try and learn teamwork-_-U" Sally stepped in front of the group.  
  
"Ok, team. Let's go!" Sally led them into a forest behind the cabins. They followed the path, in complete silence.  
  
And now everyone's thoughts:  
  
Mokuba: I just know something is gonna pop and send us to another virtual world, I know it!  
  
Seto: I hate nature, I hate the world, and I hate the author who is writing this...  
  
Joey: Man... what am I gonna eat? I'm stravin'!  
  
Yami: Yugi, I just know that we shall face another world threatening challenge.  
  
Yugi: Well, whatever it is, it shall be my life's mission to complete it!  
  
Yami: I thought your life's mission was to get taller.  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Tea: If anyone shall be in trouble, I will scare off the enemy with my friendship speech^-^  
  
Suzuki: I hate everyone...  
  
Carlo: I hate everything...  
  
Niomi: I hate this thought bubble...  
  
Tristan: What was I suppose to be thinking again?  
  
They all stopped at a mud pit. In the middle of the pit was a rope. Seto looked in disguised at the watery pit. "What the fuck is that?" Seto said. "This... is the peanut butter pit" Sally said pointing to the mud pit. Everyone raised their eyebrow.  
  
"Doesn't look like peanut butter to me..." Carlo said to himself. "Ok, the rules of this game is to have one person grab the rope and pull it back. Therefore allowing the rest to swing over."  
  
"I say we throw Mokuba over so he will swing the rope to us" Carlo announced. "No way!" Mokuba shouted, hiding behind Seto. "Well, actually..."  
  
"Then we should have someone run in there and grab the rope for us" Suzuki said, "And I say Tea should do it."  
  
"Not on my life!" she hid behind Niomi. Everyone, except Seto, started arguing of who should jump into the pit and get the rope. "WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?!" Everyone turned to Sally. She was red.  
  
"Mood swing..." Suzuki said under his breath. "Ok, the rules for this game is to have someone bend over and get the rope. But they have to have, at least, one foot to the ground, they also need at least 6 or more people hanging on to him or her. So you'll have to use the tallest.  
  
Everyone turned devilishly to Seto. He looked at them all in distress. "What?" They grinned. "What? Why are you guys looking at me that way?!"  
  
"Come here Kaiba..." Joey said inching towards Seto. "Back off Mutt. What the hell are you trying to pull?"  
  
"Come on dude, just bend over and try to get the rope." Seto shook his head. "No way. I'm staying right here."  
  
"Please Kaiba?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The prettiest, pretty please?" Seto raised one eyebrow to Joey. "Ok, never mind." He turned to the rest of the YGO gang. "So what do we do now?" They all thought for a moment. "We throw Mokuba!"  
  
"No!" Mokuba ran behind Seto and hid again. The YGO gang inched towards Mokuba. Seto stood there with his arms crossed. They were ready to grab him when, "You touch my brother and your life will be living hell." They all froze.  
  
They stepped back. "Ok... so what do we do now?" They all pondered for a second. "We use Seto!"  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. ************************************************************************ HiKari: So how was it?  
  
Niomi: Pretty pathetic...  
  
HiKari: Ho was it pathetic?!  
  
Niomi: It just was!!!!!!!! [runs off somewhere.]  
  
HiKari: Ok... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Enter the lair of peanut butter

Chapter 3  
  
"Come on Seto, please!" Mokuba asked once more. "Nope." Seto said shaking his head. Mokuba frowned and turned to the others. "I can't get him guys."  
  
"Oh, well I guess we'll just have to think of a different way..." Joey said aloud to himself. Seto eyed Joey. "Yeah, it's a real bummer since I was gonna admit that I was his Mutt." Seto glared, Joey grinned.  
  
"So what do ya say Kaiba?" Joey asked. Seto glared once more and turned to the rope. "Let's do this." Everyone gave a high five as they grabbed onto Seto. "Niomi, Mokuba, you get his foot so he won't fall in." Yugi said. Niomi and Mokuba nodded and got down on their knees.  
  
Mokuba looked up. Even though no one could tell in a million years, Mokuba could tell right away. Seto was nervous, even scared. "Don't worry Big Brother" Seto looked down, "If you fall in, I'm going with you." Seto smiled.  
  
"Let's rock..." Seto said. He bent over, stretching himself out. He looked down, he could already see himself falling. But he looked back. Mokuba had him firm in his grip, a grip that would take some time to let go and flee from the fall if Seto were to fall in.  
  
He was determined now. He stretched even father. But he could feel his grip loosening from behind him. He was slipping out of their hands. Except one. Seto just had a little more till he...  
  
Everyone fled out of the way as Seto fell, face first into the mud. He jumped immediately out. He was soaked, not to mention the pit was deeper than it looked. He looked at the gang as they laughed at him as if pathetic. Then he looked around. Mokuba wasn't laughing with them.  
  
Mokuba flung himself to the surface and on land. He was a bit shaken up from the fall, but he was still ok. "Mokuba, you..."  
  
"I told you I was going down with you..." Mokuba said taking out a leaf in his hair. Mokuba smiled, Seto smiled back. "Man, you could've at least moved the rope when you fell..." Tristan said.  
  
Seto quickly turned and glared at him. "AT LEAST?! AT LEAST?! I'd like to see you go in there and actually CARE about that stupid rope in 3 feet deep mud!" Tristan slowly walked behind everyone. "We still have to get the rope."  
  
Seto turned away and shook his head. "No way! I am not doing that again."  
  
"I'll do it." Everyone turned to Niomi. "Niomi? You'll do it?"  
  
"If anyone's the most flexible here, it'll be me" ?_? "I use to do gymnastics, remember?" Mokuba snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah!" Niomi walked to the edge. She stared down at the muddy fate that could await her.  
  
Seto eyed her carefully. He could tell that she was nervous, and afraid. Seto then got up from his position. They were about to bend Niomi over. Seto pushed them to the side. "Kaiba! What are you doin'?" Joey asked in frustration. "I'm going in Wheeler, now I want you guys to hold on."  
  
Everyone nodded and garbbed onto Seto. He bent over once more. He could feel the grips slipping behind him. He was gonna fall again. But he wouldn't let that happen to Mokuba. He was about to fall when...  
  
They tugged him back in. "Yay Kaiba!" Tea said happily. Seto handed the rope to Suzuki. "I want nothing more to do with this."  
  
"Ok... who's going first?" Niomi grabbed the rope. "Give me that!" She swung gracefully to the other side and threw the rope back. "Anyone could do that!" Carlo snatched the rope. He swung to the other side.  
  
He threw it back. "Here" Suzuki handed it to Tea. "Thank you Suzuki" she patted him on the back and swung to the other side. Tea threw it back. "Who wants to go next?" Suzuki asked. "Why don't you go man?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ok." Suzuki swung himself across the pit. He threw it back. "I think that the youngest should go first." Joey announced. Everyone turned to Mokuba. "Oh no. No way."  
  
"Come on Mokuba."  
  
"No way. I don't wanna fall in again."  
  
"Mokuba!" Mokuba turned to Suzuki, "You won't fall, I'll catch you. I promise." Mokuba smiled. "Give me that rope!" Mokuba snatched the rope. He swung across, and sure enough Suzuki caught him with ease. Soon they were all across.  
  
"Good job team, now let's get that mud off you and head back to the cabin." Everyone followed Sallys lead. Mokuba walked ahead of Seto to Suzuki. "Um... Suzuki?" Suzuki looked down. "Back there... thanks." Suzuki smiled and nodded. Mokuba smiled back.  
  
He ran back to Seto. "You just love being cute don't you?" Seto said. "It gets me places" Mokuba said happily. They arrived in front of the cabin. "Ok, if your muddy, stay out here, if your not, go to your bunks and get into your night clothes that are on your bed.  
  
Everyone except, Mokuba and Seto went inside. Mokuba took off his shoes and dumped a foot of water out of his shoe. "That was a pretty brave thing you did out there..." Sally said spraying Seto with water. "As long as no one else had to suffer..."  
  
"Mokuba stopped. He ran and hugged Seto, even though wet. "I love ypu big brother." Setgo smiled. "I love you too." Seto looked to the side. The sun was setting. "You go into the cabin and get ready for bed, k?" Mokuba nodded and ran into the cabin.  
  
"Loveable brother..."  
  
"Don't get use to it."  
  
"You know when I first saw you guys, I didn't believe you guys were brothers. You looked like 2 different people, not related at all. But today I saw how you guys related." Seto looked up from the flowing water coming out of his shoe.  
  
"You both have the same good heart." Seto sighed, "Whatever..." he waled back into the cabin. Sally smiled and walked in after them. "Night team!" Sally said before shutting the lights out. ************************************************************************ HiKari: Now wasn't that cute?  
  
Niomi: If you like Seto with a heart of gold.  
  
HiKari: Hey! If Seto had a heart of gold, the world would be a better place.  
  
Niomi: Actually the world would come to mortal pain and misery.  
  
HiKari: Whatever... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The terror of the Funny Bunny Lake

Chapter 3  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes. He looked around, everyone had their blankets over their heads. Mokuba looked outside. A strike of lighting struck the ground. A giant flash was seen. Mokuba shivered. From the cold... and fear.  
  
Mokuba sat up. He heard the chattering of hale. He rubbed his arms. It was freezing. Another strike was heard. Mokuba jumped right off the bed onto the concrete ground.  
  
"Ow..." Mokuba moaned to himself. "Mokuba?" Mokuba looked up. Seto was looking over the side of his bed. He was rubbing his eyes and his locket hung from his neck in mid air.  
  
"I can't sleep..." Mokuba whispered. "Come're" Mokuba climbed up to Seto's bunk. He lay near Seto. He was so warm. Mokuba curled up next to him. Seto placed his arm around Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba was drifting off to sleep when CAAAAAAAAAABAAAAAAAAMMMMMM! A thunder strike was heard throughout the whole camp site. Everyone's head popped right up. "What was that?" Niomi asked. "Don't know, but it didn't sound very good..." Joey said.  
  
"Team, no alarm. It is just the thunder from outside." Sally said appearing from the consoler room. Everyone nodded and were all asleep. Seto looked down. Mokuba was still shivering from the shocking experience.  
  
"It's ok Mokuba, shush. It's ok." Seto said gather Mokuba in both his arms. Mokuba laid his head against Seto's chest and drifted off to sleep. Seto smiled and drifted off to sleep too.  
  
-7:30am-  
  
The horn went off. Everyone jumped out of bed. "Where's the enemy?! Retreat!" Joey shouted running under the bed. "There's not enemy you idiot!" Niomi said getting up and rubbing her head. "Ok, team, let's make our beds, get dressed, and move out!"  
  
Everyone moaned and made their bed. They slowly got dressed and followed Sally outside. "It has to be illegal to send children at 7:30 in the morning to their activity..." Mokuba mumbled.  
  
Mokuba was asleep and holding onto Seto as they walked. "Here we are, Funny Bunny lake!" Sally announced happily. There was a big sign that said "Welcome to Funny Bunny Lake." Joey growled, "I still can't believe that they would send us tothe kiddy pool..."  
  
"Oh... it's far from a kiddy pool..." Sally walked them into the enterance. They loked at the lake, It had 9 poles stucking out of the water and had little bunnies bouncing around it. There were spike balls swinging between the poles.  
  
Sally pressed a button. The spike balls instantly stopped. She placed each one of them on the poles. "Ok, these are the rules. You have to jump through the spike balls, and make it to the oter pole. You have to reach the end where land is. But don't fall in..."  
  
Everyone uneasily looked at the murky water. "Or what?" Tea asked. "You're dead." @_@ "Is this legal???" Tristan asked. "Who said it was?" The YGO gang shivered while balancing on the pole. "Yugi?! Guys?! What are you doing here?!" Yugi turned. There on the land they were suppose to go to were Kita, HiKari, Makura. Bakura, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Arika, and Fiera. All from school.  
  
"Guys! We have to get across! We gotta help each other out." Yugi turned to Tea, "Tea! Jump through! I'll catch you!" Tea bit her lip. The spike balls were swinging, and she just had to get across. She looked up, Yugi's face determined. She nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
She jumped through. She felt herself fly into Yugi's arms. She opened her eyes. "I knew you would catch me!" Tea said. "Yeah! Wait to go Yugi!" HiKari yelled. Yugi blushed and smiled. Tea growled.  
  
"Well... here I go..." Niomi said. She closed her eyes. She jumped onto the spike ball, jumped onto the pole, jumped onto another spike ball, and landed on the same pole with Yugi and Tea.  
  
"Whao..." Tea said. Niomi opened her eyes. "What?" Yugi, Tea, and Niomi jumped to the otherside. They turned back. "Come on guys!" Suzuki turned to Carlo. Carlo nodded. He jumped, grabbed Suzuki's hands, was swung aroujnd by Suzuki and was flung into the air, and on the other side.  
  
Suzuki was ready to go after them. "Wait!" Suzuki stopped. "Suzuki, you have to help the others out!" Suzuki turned back. The rest were froze on the pole from fear. Suzuki leaned over, grabbed Seto, and pulled him to his pole. "Hey! Wait!"  
  
"You go" Suzuki instructed, "I get your brother and dupes." Seto nodded and strated jumping through the poles. "You stay right there whimps! I'm gonna get you!" Suzuki yelled.  
  
'I can't wait that long..." Tristan thought. He quickly jumped to the next pole, which was Mokuba's. He landed but lost balance. He pushed off of Mokuba to stay put, pushing Mokuba in the direct of the spike ball. Mokuba bounced off it, did a 750 flip in the air, and kick Tristan to the ground landing on 1 foot.  
  
Everyone froze. Even the spike balls and bunnies. All except for Seto who was laughing hilariously. He got out of the position and stood there. "What?"  
  
"Guys..." Joey was losing balance. "I need help over here!" Mokuba jumped onto the spike ball, grabbed Joey, and threw him to Suzuki who was 2 poles away.Suzuki grabbed him by the arm and jumped to the other side.  
  
"Here you go ma'am..." Suzuki said handing Joey to Serenity. "Thanks!"  
  
"But Mokuba's still back there...." They turned back. Indeed he was. The spike balls began to swing fatser and faster. Mokuba jumped onto one, as it was lauched up, he launched himself up, then he flew to the other side.  
  
Everyone's mouth was wide open. "Yay Mokuba!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Mokuba bowed. "Thank you, thank you." *********************************************************************** HiKari: So now we know that Mokuba is a cutey, and a kungfo artist^-^  
  
Niomi: I still need to get new friends...  
  
HiKari: And in the process they lost Tristan... YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!1 


	5. OCs and hula hoops

Chapter 5  
  
"Ok team, on to our next activity!" Sally announced. "Does it involve spike balls?" Niomi asked. "Nope"  
  
"Phew..."  
  
"But you were close." XX. Mokuba walked over to Kita. "So, did you guys do the peanut butter pit?" Kita nodded. "So, how did you get the rope?" Kita smiled, "Easy, we threw Duke-" --U "What?"  
  
"And it wasn't pretty ether!" Duke took off his shoe. There was a frog and a whole bunch of mud in his shoe. "Uw!"  
  
Seto was walking with HiKari and Makura. "So who's your counselor?" HiKari and Makura just sighed, "Becky."  
  
"Is she as parinoyed as ours?" HiKari pointed to Becky. She had huge red glasses on and had a huge nose. "Yep..." The 2 counsolers lead them to a cabin. Inside were a bunch of hulahoops.  
  
"This looks harmless." Duke pointed out. "Oh, but it's far from harmless." Becky pressed a button. The floor around the hula hoops went down into the ground and spikes popped up. They were standing on a little piece of land.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this guys..." Tea said. "I'll check how dee..." Niomi fell down. "What's the bi..." Niomi looked back. They were tied by the ankles together. The other team was tied too.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"These are the rules, you have to get across with your team. You have to get to that hula hoop over there. Only one team will be able to make it. And remember, you can't touch the outside."  
  
"I don't like this game..." HiKari said clinging to Makura. "And you've got time before it falls, so I'd start."  
  
"Ok guys, we have to focus on how we move so we can get to that hulahoop." Joey took his finger out of his nose, "Hey, I think I found somthin'" Everyone turned to Joey. "What?! How can you be thinking about that?"  
  
"You know, I should be a super hero!" Joey said. Everyone started at Joey. "Like spiderman?" Duke shouted out. "Yeah! I should be batman!" Joey took out a baseball bat. "You just have to be stupid, don't you?"  
  
"Someone has to take his place." Tea and the others and got up. "Ok, let's try and get through this. On cammand, 1 2 3, move!" Seto stepped onto the first hulahoop. "Ok, 1 2 3, move!" Seto moved his other foot. A cry came from Yugi.  
  
"What wrong Yugi?!" Tea asked from afar. "I... can't... stretch that far!" Yugi said. It had seemed Yugi was stretching all the way and was doing a split. "Quickly guys! 1 2 3!" Seto moved his other foot and Yugi was free not to stretch.  
  
"Um... has anyone that they are already a hula hoop away from the final hula hoop?" Kita started to stretch for the last hula hoop. "And if we don't win..." Kita had stepped onto the final hula hoop.  
  
The ground disappeared beneath them. "Guys!" HiKari broke off from the chain. "Kari!" HiKari grabbed Seto. HiKari was slipping in. Makura broke off and ran to HiKari. "Come on, we have to help!" Makura called back.  
  
"Ocs, united!!!!!!" Kita yelled. They broke free and to HiKari and Makura. They quickly pulled them up. "Guys, you saved us..." Yugi said happily. "I knew I could count on you!" Yugi jumped and hugged HiKari.  
  
"Ah, it was nothing!" Tea turned red. "DO YOU MIND?!" Everyone froze. "Not... doing that in front of 11 year olds, yeah, 11 year olds!" Mokuba and Niomi titled their heads.  
  
"Ok, team, next activity." Everyone looked at each other. "But we cheated?" Tea said. Everyone ran and put their hand over Tea's mouth. "You don't tell them that!" Makura whispered.  
  
"So..." Everyone shrugged. "Well, let's go." They followed Becky and Sally out of the cabin. Niomi: What kind of retarded chapter was that?!  
  
HiKari: A good retarded one-  
  
Niomi: I hate you...  
  
HiKari: I know. This chapter is devoted to my one and only sis, Makura! Hope it made you laugh and feel better- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The mysteriously mysterious death

Chapter 6  
  
The bell rang three times. Niomi turned to Sally, "So, what activity do we have now? Does include knives this time?"  
  
"No, it's free time..." everyone gave a sign of relief, "But that's a good suggestion, I'll keep that in mind.": She walked off. Everyone turned to Niomi, "He... he... oops." Everyone ran as fast as they could away from each other.  
  
"I can't believe that we've spent about 2 days here, with those geeks." Seto said to himself as Mokuba and Seto walked over to a bench. "It's not that bad once you get use to it." Mokuba said hanging upside off the bench. Seto put his arms behind his head.  
  
"I guess your right..." he said drifting off to sleep. A gun shot was heard. Seto's eyes shot open. Mokuba was on his feet looking towards the forest. "Something just happened, we should check it out..." Mokuba was about to run into the forest when Seto grabbed him.  
  
"You stay here."  
  
"But Seto..."  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt." Mokuba sighed. "Ok Big Brother." Seto ran into the forest. "Fine! But next time there's a gun shot, I get to go in!" HiKari yelled to Makura as she ran into the forest. Mokuba walked over to her. "Did your older sister leave you behind too?" HiKari nodded.  
  
"Man! No fair!" Mokuba and HiKari turned to Tea. "Why are you here?" Mokuba asked. "Niomi said I wasn't old enough to go in. It's no fair!"  
  
"We leave with a bunch of morons--U" HiKari said. "Tell me about it- -U" Mokuba said.  
  
-In the forest-  
  
Seto, Makura, and the rest of the YGO gang and Ocs ran through the forest. "Hey guys!" Niomi yelled everyone stopped and turned to Niomi. "Over here! I found something!" Niomi ran through a passage through the forest. Everyone went back and followed Niomi.  
  
When they came to an opening, they gasped. There, laying on the ground, was blood, and Carlo. "How could this have happened?" Makura asked looking up to Seto. Seto bent down and turned Carlo onto his back. Blood gushing from his forehead.  
  
"Well... whoever did this wanted him to die quickly..." Seto affirmed the group. "So that's why we didn't hear a yell" Duke said. "Hey guys, there's something I don't get" everyone turned to Kita. "Like what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"If there is a cereal killer on camp grounds, why did we leave Mokuba and the other little people alone so that they could be the killer's next prey?" There was silence. "Oh shit..." Joey said. There was a yell throughout the camp. HiKari: Well, isn't that a great place to end?  
  
Niomi: No, because they will probably hate you for leaving them in suspense.  
  
HiKari: Ah, who cares. Almost everyone hates me...  
  
Makura: I don't!  
  
HiKari: That's why I love you sis! (give Makura a hug) Sorry about short chapter!  
  
Niomi: This is getting stupid... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Now we get serious

Chapter 7  
  
"If that freak does anything to Kari I'm gonna have to hurt someone today!" Makura announced as they raced through the forest. "Hey guys, if this is a cereal killer, then does he eat cereal?" Joey asked. Kita hit him over the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Stop being stupid would ya?" Kita said angrily as they ran. A gun shot was heard. "Oh crud, I think we're too late!" Arika said as they ran. They quickly ran to the opening of the forest.  
  
They stopped in horror as there was blood on the ground and Mokuba there in it. "MOKUBA!" Seto yelled in horror. He ran to Mokuba's side. "Are you ok Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok..." Mokuba said weakly. Mokuba had a bruised eye, a cut on his cheek that was bleeding, and some blood dripping from his mouth. "Mokuba, are you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why is there all this blood?"  
  
"It's not mine."  
  
"Shit!" Makura said, hitting Joey to the ground. "Ow! Why'd you do that?!"  
"I told you I was gonna hurt someone." Joey growled then rubbed his head. Makura shoved Seto to the side and ran to Mokuba. "Mokuba, do you know where my sister is?" Mokuba looked down and shook his head.  
  
"Then who did this Mokuba?!"  
  
"I don't know! I tried to save her, but the guy hit me, then there was a gun shot, then all this blood. It all went so fast..." Mokuba said, his eyes began to water. "Guys! Look!" Arika pointed out. Tea was on the ground. Blood everywhere from her wound on her chest. Kevin next to her crying.  
  
"Niomi! You better call the infirmary!" Kita called, "Niomi?" Kita and the others looked around. Niomi was no where to be in site. "Damnmit! That bastard!" Makura said throwing her fist into the palm of her hand.  
  
Just then Suzuki walked over to them. "Hey guys... whoa... what happened to the friendship bitch?" Suzuki asked. Seto eyed Suzuki's hand that were stuffed in his pocket. Some blood on it.  
  
"We don't know Suzuki, but someone has kidnapped Niomi and HiKari and has killed your brother..." Suzuki's eyes widened. "Carlo?! He's gone?!"  
  
"We're sorry Suzuki, but yes..." Arika said sadly. "Not Carlo..." Suzuki said falling to the ground. "Guys! We have to get Tea to the infirmary!" Kevin cried. "Right!" They said. "Kita, you get the consolers, I've got a little business to attend too..." Seto said. Seto turned to Mokuba and Arika. He pushed Mokuba over to Arika.  
  
"Guard him with your life..." Seto said sternly to Arika. Arika nodded. "But Seto, I..."  
  
"Mokuba, I have to take care of something and I want you with the others. I don't wanna lose you..."  
  
"But Seto!"  
  
"Go!" Seto directed them to leave and so they did. Seto looked down at Suzuki. He had blanked out. "Get up..." Seto said in a low and deadly voice to Suzuki. "Suzuki snapped back to reality. He got up.  
  
"What do you..." Seto grabbed him by the hand and ripped it out of the pocket. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Where'd you get this Suzuki?" Seto asked looking at the bloodified hand. "I got a cut ok."  
  
"A cut? Hard to believe coming from a scum like you."  
  
"Hey buddy, listen, if you..."  
  
"No, you listen. If you touch my brother again I will burn you in the fires of hell... now tell me where the girl is." Suzuki eyed him. "What girl?" Seto slapped him, "You know, don't play stupid. Where is HiKari and Niomi you seductive bastard!" Suzuki ripped away from Seto's grip.  
  
"I might have raped a girl back then, but I didn't do nothing to HiKari and Niomi. So you back off or I'm gonna..."  
  
"Tell me where they are..." Seto said in a blood thirsty voice. Suzuki cracked his knuckles. "If you wanna fight, let's do it." HiKari: So what has happened to Niomi and HiKari? Who killed Carlo and almost killed Tea? Was it really Suzuki?  
  
Niomi: I have a question, when will you ever shut up?  
  
HiKari: Quit it! I'm workin' here! So would you please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. One suspect after the other

Chapter 8  
  
-The Infirmary-  
  
The YGO gang patiently awaited a news report on Tea condition. "I hope Tea's ok..." Kevin said, his eyes full of tears. Joey had his arm around Kevin. "I'm sure she'll be ok..." Joey said trying to comfort Kevin.  
  
Actually, the whole YGO gang was a little a little uneasy because of the events that had occurred since their days at Camp St. Hemlock. Mokuba was standing on his chair on his tipy toes trying to look outside to see how Seto was doing.  
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Mokuba suddenly lost balance and fell onto the ground. "Mokuba! Are you ok?" Arika asked running to Mokuba's side. "I can't help it anymore, I gotta go!" Mokuba said running out of the infirmary.  
  
"Mokuba!" Arika called as Mokuba ran out of the infirmary. He ran past the cabins to the opening near the forest.  
  
-Seto and Suzuki-  
  
"Take this!" Suzuki launched another punch at Seto. Seto was flung to the ground. But he got up. "You bastard!" Seto yelled, he punched Suzuki, Suzuki flew to the ground.  
  
A gun flew out of Suzuki's pocket. "Seto!" Mokuba called as he ran towards Suzuki and Seto. The gun hit the ground and the it went off. A gun shot was heard. Arika ran to the area.  
  
"Mokuba!" Mokuba was hunched over, his hands over his head, and his knees dug into the ground. "Mokuba, are you ok?" Arika said running over to Mokuba, getting on her knees.  
  
Suzuki turned and stared at the gun. "What? What is that doing in my pocket?!" Seto glared at him, but ever minute, it seemed to fade away. "I don't get it. What's going on?!" He turned to Seto, he was sweating.  
  
"Kaiba! I swear I didn't have that in my pocket, I swear!" Suzuki called out to Seto. "Make a move Suzuki and your dead!" Kita cried out. She had the gun firmly in her hands. "You son of a bitch!" Kita said. She had her finger on the trigger.  
  
"Wait!" Seto called. Kita losened her grip on the trigger and turned to Seto. "Don't shoot Kita!"  
"Seto!" Seto turned but was soon in the arms of Mokuba. "Mokuba, I told you to stay with the others!" Seto said sternly. "I'm sorry Big Brother, but I won't let you kill Suzuki!" Seto's face lightened up.  
  
"Seto! I know you think Suzuki is bad, but he isn't! He might beat up Niomi but he wouldn't kidnap her!"  
  
"What about the first time you guys met?"  
  
"Seto, he's changed since then, I know it! He didn't do it Seto, I know he didn't!" Suzuki turned to the crying boy who had just saved his life. Kita let down the gun. "Well, it the kid says he's good, than I'm gonna believe him."  
  
Seto put his arms around the crying Mokuba. "It's ok Mokuba. I won't kill him." Suzuki got up and walked over to Mokuba. Mokuba tightened his grip around Seto. "I'm sorry Suzuki! I know it was wrong for a girly-boy to stand up for you, but I had to return the favor after you helped me at the peanut butter pit! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes. He felt Suzuki place his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks kid..." Suzuki walked away. Seto and Mokuba got up staring at him as he entered his cabin. "There's something about that Suzuki that gets me thinking..." Arika said.  
  
"We'll think about it later. All we know is, is that he didn't kill Carlo or kidnap Niomi and HiKari. I had the same feeling about Suzuki when I was fighting him..."  
  
"I agree" Kita added, "I don't think Suzuki would be sick enough to kill his own brother." Seto nodded, he looked down at his brother. Mokuba still clung to him like a life line, afraid and scared.  
  
The bell suddenly rang 4 times. "Ok, time to go to your cabins!" Someone yelled. Students walked to their cabins. "Well... we have to go." Kita said turning to her cabin. "Yes, I hope we see each other again and figure out who could've murdered." Arika turned as well and followed Kita to her cabin.  
  
Seto nodded and looked down. The gun dusty and dirty on the ground. Seto bent down to pick it up, he was about to grab it when Sally stepped on it. "No guns on Camp grounds Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
"But it wasn't his!" Mokuba cried. "You go to your cabin!" Mokuba flinched and turned to Seto. "I said go!" Sally yelled. Mokuba flinched again. "Ok... I'll wait for you Seto..." Mokuba said.  
  
Seto nodded. "I said go!" Sally yelled once again. This time Mokuba turned and ran to the cabin. Seto turned to Sally, "Don't you dare yell at my brother again..." Seto said sternly. "And don't YOU dare tell me dare...ness..." Seto raised one eyebrow.  
"Just go to the cabin!" Seto glared and looked down. He noticed a blue hair strand on her shirt. "HiKari..." Seto said to himself as he turned and left. He walk over to the cabin and opened the door. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
2 bunk beds were knocked over. Blood was every where. Seto looked around. He saw a bloody Joey on top of a unconscious Yugi. There was writing on the wall, the writing was written in blood.  
  
"If you keep looking for me I will kill everyone!" it said. Seto was shocked. He looked around. Mokuba was no where in site.  
  
"Mokuba? Mokuba!" Seto said walking around. "Big... Brother..." Mokuba said weakly. Seto turned. "Mokuba? Mokuba where are you?" Seto scanned the room. "I'm... right here..." Mokuba crawled out from under on of the bunk beds.  
  
He had a huge cut through his chest. "Mokuba! Who did this?!"  
  
"It was..." Mokuba fell unconscious. Seto caught him. "Mokuba!" HiKari: No Mokuba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Niomi: Hey, at least he wasn't kidnapped by... someone....  
  
HiKari: So what! Mokuba is cuter than you!  
  
Niomi: (sniff sniff)  
  
HiKari: Never mind...  
  
Niomi: - REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Final suspect

Chapter 9  
  
-The Infirmary-  
  
Seto sat next to Mokuba's bed, watching the motionless body. "How could this have happened?" Fiera asked, "And why?" Fiera stepped away from the bed. "Why Mokuba?" Fiera asked. "Because she didn't want him on her tracks..." Seto said in a deadly voice.  
  
Duke ran into the infirmary. "Guys! They found Suzuki's body!" Everyone got up and followed Duke outside. They got a look at Suzuki's body before it was wrapped in a blanket.  
  
He had thousands of bloody cuts, and blood dripped from his headless neck. Everyone gasped at this site. Makura put her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "HiKari..." Makura cried into Fiera.  
  
Fiera stood there in shock, "Never had a chance..." she said. "Poor Niomi..." Kevin said to himself. "This is too much..." Kita said looking down. A tear fell down her face. Seto glared at this site.  
  
He turned to everyone. "You guys stay at the infirmary" he demanded. "Why Kaiba?" Serenity asked. "Just do what I say and stay at the infirmary. Don't leave." Seto turned to Kevin and Duke.  
  
"If they get hurt while I'm gone, I'm blaming you guys." Kevin and Duke nodded. Seto turned to leave. "Seto!" Arika said grabbing Seto by the arm. "I'm going with you." Seto turned again.  
  
"No your not. I need you to protect Mokuba. I've already failed Mokuba... you don't need to too." Arika nodded and slowly let go. Seto ran off into the camp site. "You better come back!" Kita called, tears beginning to fall down her face, "You bastard! You better come back!"  
  
-Sally's Consoler Room-  
  
Sally walked into her room, took off her shoes and fell onto her bed. "Where have you been?" Sally sat up and looked around. Seto was leaning against the wall in the darkness. "Oh... Seto Kaiba. What are you doing here?" Sally asked.  
  
"You know you bitch!" he said sternly. He walked over to her. "What's this about?!" she asked backing away from Seto. Seto closed Sally into the wall. Sally closed her eyes, Seto just took a strand of blue hair off her overcoat.  
  
"What's this? A strand of hair?" Sally stared at it. "What do you mean?" Seto glared. "You know EXACTLY what I mean." Sally raised one eyebrow. "Sally, there's only one person I know who has blue hair... that's HiKari Bruder. Where is she?" Seto asked in a deadly voice.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"I think this strand of hair on your overcoat says otherwise!"  
  
"This is not my overcoat!" Seto stopped. "W-What do you mean?" Seto asked. "This is Becky's." Seto backed away in shock. "That mother fucker set me up..." Seto said. HiKari: Ok, so this was a short chapter, so what?  
  
Niomi: Oh God, do you ever shut up?  
  
HiKari: I'll try and ignore that... So, is Becky the final suspect? Will HiKari and Niomi be found? Or will they end up like Suzuki?  
  
Niomi: I fuckin' hope not!  
  
HiKari: We won't know... until you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Screw the consoler!

Chapter 10  
  
Seto walked out of the cabin without a word. Hate and anger was taking over him. "Seto Kaiba! Come back!" Sally called after him. But nothing could stop him from the pain and misery Becky had caused for him and all his friends.  
  
Seto barged right into Becky's consoler room. "Oh, hello Seto Kaiba..." Becky shoved a huge wooden box under her bed. Seto ignored it. "I know what you did..." Seto said, closing Becky into her bed.  
  
"I know what you did, and I know you did it." Becky tried to look surprised. "What ever do you mean?" Becky asked. Her hand searching the under her pillow and grabbing a knife. "You killed Carlo because he was onto you. You kidnapped Niomi because she had gotten the clue of who had killed Carlo." With every word Seto said his sentences faster and harsher.  
  
"You kidnapped HiKari to leave us in suspense. You hurt Mokuba because he proved Suzuki's innocentence. You hurt everyone else because they had gotten site of you. You killed Suzuki because he knew that you were the murderer. And you gave Sally your coat so you could lead me off track..."  
  
Seto glared into the eyes of fear that Becky held. "And know you will pay for what you have done to ALL of us."  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like you were doing your homework Seto Kaiba. But it's too bad no will know!" Becky thrust the knife at Seto. Seto caught it in mid air. Becky gasped. "Games over..." he ripped the knife from her grip and knocked her unconscious.  
  
"I think the Domino police can handle the rest..." Seto said glaring at the limp body. "Now to find Niomi and HiKari..." Seto said. Seto walked through the neat and clean room.  
  
He looked around. He stopped when her heard pounding. It sounding like pounding on wood. Seto looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" Seto said looking around. Nothing came in site. Seto looked all around. "Niomi? HiKari? Where are you?!" Seto called.  
  
He stopped when he saw a drop of blood on the floor. It was next to the bed. His eyes widened. Seto got down on his knees. The pounding came from under the bed. "Holy shit!" Seto grabbed the giant wooden box that was shoved under the bed.  
  
Not a hole in site for anyone to breath. The pounding had stopped. "Oh no!" Seto thrusted the wooden box open. Niomi was coughing and gasping for air. "Holy shit! Niomi!" Seto grasped Niomi in his arms.  
  
She had already fallen unconscious. "Someone call an ambulance!" Seto yelled holding the unconscious girl in his arms.  
  
-A Few Hours Later-  
  
"Ok, Niomi is heading to the infirmary now, but where's HiKari?" Arika asked. Seto shook his head, "I don't know..." More tears fell over the old ones as Makura began to cry and fell into Fiera.  
  
"S-She j-just has t-to b-be ok..." Makura said through tears. "I promise I will find her Kura." Seto said sternly. "You guys just call the police and tell them to pick up Becky. K?" Everyone nodded.  
  
Seto turned and walked to Becky's cabin. "She has to be here somewhere..." Seto said to himself walking through the cabin.  
  
He looked high and low, but there was no sign of HiKari. "Danmit! Where could she be?" Seto asked himself. He looked around. Every place he had looked had seemed to have no success. "I think she killed her and kid her..." Seto said to himself.  
  
He was about to walk out of the cabin, when he stopped at a closet. He hadn't looked there yet. "Worth a try..." Seto said grabbing the knob. He turned it and imediately a body fell out into his arms. HiKari's body.  
  
"HiKari!" Seto yelled looking down at the limp body in his arms. He looked up. Tons of illegal weapons were in her closet. "Damn her!" Seto said. He laid HiKari down and put his ear to HiKari's chest. There was a heartbeat.  
  
"Thank God she's alive!" Seto called. He picked her up and ran out of the cabin. "Get this girl to the hospital asap!" Seto called to Mai. "Will do!" she called back as she held HiKari and ran to the infirmary.  
  
Makura ran over to Seto. "Seto! They don't believe that Becky killed all those kids and if we don't hurry, Kita's gonna be the next murderer!" Seto turned to Kita. "You wanna fight? Huh, do ya?" Kita asked, jumping with her fists up like a boxer.  
  
"I said that I didn't wanna fight you at all!" the police man yelled. "So ya wanna fight, huh? So let's get to it!" Seto walked to Kita and the police man. "Hey Seto Kaiba. Do you have any proof that this woman killed all those kids?"  
  
"Just check her closet." He said simply. The police man turned to his partner, "Let's do this..." they walked to Becky's cabin. "Aw! I wanted to fight!" Kita complained. "Oh God..." Seto said to himself. HiKari: So we find out that Becky is the killer... YAY! -  
  
Niomi: Yeah, but she tried to kill me in a box.  
  
HiKari: I think it would've been a nice way to die.  
  
Niomi: Hey, maybe I should try it on you...  
  
HiKari: Just kidding! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The cute chapter

Chapter 11  
  
"Well, I think that's pretty much it. Thank you for your assistance Mr. Kaiba." The police man said holding Becky with her hands behind her back. "Let's go, you" The police man started shoving her over to the car. "I will be back Seto Kaiba!" Becky yelled as she was shoved into the police car.  
  
Kita turned to Seto, "Assistance? Assistance?! Those lazy bastards did abosolutly nothing, and their saying that you gave assistance?!" Kita yelled. Seto chuckled, "As long as I saved everyone, I'm ok." Kita looked away.  
  
"We don't know if you saved EVERYONE..." Kita said sadly. "What does that mean Kita?" Kita kicked a rock, still looking at the ground, "They said a couple hours ago that Niomi is in a coma and HiKari's chances of living are slim..." Seto's face darkened.  
  
"They can't die now... Not while their sisters need them..." Seto quickly turned to Kita, "What about Motou and Gardener, are they ok?" Seto asked with concern. Kita looked up in shock, "You care?" Seto shrugged, "Well, I...."  
  
"Spit it out Seto Kaiba! You've grown on them! And you know it's this camp!" Kita pointed out. "How would you know?!" Seto barked back. "Because you always avoid them and never cared weather they were alive or dead as long as..." Kita stopped and looked down.  
  
"As long as what Kita?" Kita looked up, "As long as Mokuba was ok..." Seto bit his lip. That was right, he was so busy trying to find HiKari and Niomi, he forgot about Mokuba's condition. "What did they say about Mokuba's condition?"  
  
"I don't know..." Kita said. "Kaiba!" Seto turned around. Yugi happily ran overb to Seto. He had a bandaid on his cheek, and some bandages under his uniform. "I heard about how you saved HiKari and Niomi! I'm so happy- " Yugi said.  
  
"Don't get use to it, as long as the mutt doesn't..."  
  
"Kaiba, my main man!" Joey slipped his arm over Seto's shoulder from behind and smirked. "I heard what you did for HiKari and Niomi." Seto flung Joey off his shoulder and to the ground. His eyebrow twitching. "Touch your master again and I'll pound you!"  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?!"  
  
"Niomi!" they heard Tea call. They all turned as Tea ran up to Niomi who had just walked out of the infirmary and hugged her. Niomi showed no affection at all. "Oh... what the heck!" Niomi hugged Tea back, trying not to affected the sling Tea had on her arm.  
  
"I'm so happy Tea and Niomi are ok..." Makura said as she walked over to Joey, Yugi, Kita, and Seto who stared at the happy sisters. The door out of the infirmary opened once again. Only this time a girl with extermly long sky blue hair walked out. "Kari!" Makura cried happily as she ran towards the infirmary.  
  
"Kura!" HiKari cried running to Makura. The 2 sisters ran right into each other's arms. "Kura! I was so scared without you!" HiKari cried as taers ran down her face. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here..." Makura said clutching her crying sister in her arms.  
  
"That's adorable..." Joey said wiping a tear. Seto just smiling staring at the reunited 2. "Joey!" Joey turned and was soon in the arms of Serenity. "Big Brother! I was so worried about you!" Serenity cried. "So was I sis, so was I..." Joey said wrapping his arms around Serenity.  
  
Seto smiled and looked at the students he had risked his life for. "Kita! I... need... air!" Bakura gasped as he was in the arms of Kita. "Oh come on! This is the cute chapter, so I wanted to fit in-" Kita said.  
  
"By killing me?!"  
  
"You'll be so cute when you die-" Bakura fainted in her arms. "I was just kidding... Bakura? Bakura!" Seto shook his head, "I am the only sane one..." Seto said smiling.  
  
"SETO!" Seto turned around and was soon knocked to the ground in a hug by Mokuba. "Big Brother! I missed you so much!" Mokuba cried hugging his brother tightly. "So did I little brother..." Seto said ruffling Mokuba's mess of hair. "Let's go home..."  
  
-On The Bus Home-  
  
Arika took out her camera and turned it on. "So now we see our classmates as they await our arrival back to Domino city. Here we see the wonderful brotherhood." Arika directed her camera to Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba was lying side ways, his head lay on Seto's leg, with Seto's trenchcoat over him. Seto was typing away on his computer. Once an a while he's stop, look down at Mokuba, and smile.  
  
"Now we see the wonderful sisterhood" Arika directed it to the back where HiKari lay asleep on Makura's shoulder as Makura was busy braiding the long hair of hers. "Now we see the almost wonderful sisterhood"  
  
Arika directed it to the other side of the back. Niomi was staring out the window as Tea stared at nothing. "Now, because they are boring me, we see the cute Wheelers, at least when their asleep..."  
  
Arika directed it to Serenity and Joey. Serenity was asleep on Joey's shoulder while Joey was asleep on Serenity's head. "And now, the strange... very strange love" Arika turned to Kita and Bakura. Kita was asleep glomping Bakura, as Bakura was asleep resting his head on the window.  
  
"So now we see how cute we all can be, but I still wonder where the great midget of the group is" Arika searched the room with her camera. "Hey guys! I can't find my millenium puzzle!" Yugi shouted running down the bus. The bus stopped and Yugi flew to the floor.  
  
Yugi's face landing right on his millenium puzzle that was around his neck the whole time. "Wow Motou, you're stupider than before we got here." Yugi got up, after 5 minutes, he finally found out that it wasn't a invisable rock glued to the floor of the bus that he fell on, but it was his millenium puzzle.  
  
-Back At Camp St. Hemlock-  
  
Tristan comes out of the lake and onto a pole. "Boo! I have come back to haunt... hey! Where are they?" Sally looked up from polishing her nails, "Oh, you just missed them..."  
  
"Man! And it took me forever to get out of hell!" Tristan stomped his foot. His head fell off his body. "No!" Tristan tried to grab it before it fell it, but ended up falling in himself.  
  
"No! Don't take me back to the fires of hell! I promise to stop cheating on Duke and stop dating Joey!" Tristan yelled before the devil appeared and took him back down to hell.  
  
"Hey Sally! What was that?" one of the other consolers called. "Don't know, don't care..." Sally said going back to polishing her toenails.  
  
Niomi: Just goes to show how gay Tristan is, huh?  
  
HiKari: Yep! But I'm so happy I finally finished this-  
  
Niomi: Come on, just tell it to the crowd that I was the best character in that story.  
  
HiKari: Actually me and Kura were.  
  
Makura: Yeah  
  
Kita: What about me?  
  
HiKari: What about you?  
  
Mokuba: Ah, forget this! Just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HiKari: Oh, hey Mokuba, how long have you been here? 


End file.
